


Summertime Romance

by ShadowReaver



Series: R76 Summer Event 2020 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Fluff, M/M, R76SE, R76SE2020, Reaper76 Summer Event 2020, Summer Romance, reaper76 summer event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowReaver/pseuds/ShadowReaver
Summary: Jack's unfortunate run in with a Jellyfish may have just been a blessing in disguise.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: R76 Summer Event 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823254
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	Summertime Romance

Jack was not sure what he had expected for his first time on a beach vacation but being stung by a jellyfish had not been one of the things on his list. Each day they had been spent on the beach and the in the ocean with no complications. Though his younger siblings would beg to differ each time they  shrieked at a piece of seaweed brushing against their legs. He could not help the laugh each time even if it did either get him splashed or dunked. His parents would just laugh at all their antics making sure to remind them to be careful.

The day had started out innocently enough with him sitting up on the beach watching his siblings play in the water and relaxing in the sun. He would join his siblings once his parents made their way down to the beach after spending some time relaxing without them. Though this did give him time to people watch and keep an eye out for the lifeguard that had caught his eye. He knew it was a silly little crush but having just graduated high school with his boyfriend breaking up with him he could not help himself.

Each morning he watched as the man, probably only a few years older than himself, ran along the beach. At first Jack had thought the man might have been another beach goer but later found himself spotting him in his lifeguard uniform patrolling the beach. He managed to avoid catching the  other man’s eye as he secretly watched knowing nothing would come of trying to get the man to talk to him. The man was gorgeous; his dark skin rich with being out in the sun, the soft curled of his hair that faded out into a buzz on the back and sides, the perfectly trimmed  mustache and goatee circling kissable lips. His eyes though he knew were brown shown gold in the sun and had a smile and laugh that made his heart sing.

He was a lovesick fool is what he was. He always  finds his eyes wandering to the lifeguard whenever he was within view. He let out a groan and flopped back onto his beach towel and pressed the heel of his hands into his eyes. Why could he not just pick up a crush on someone more realistic? He was only here for a couple weeks which meant there was really no use trying to  pursue someone like that. That was not a man he would just want a rebound with, he just knew it would not be enough.

“Pinning over your little crush again Jackie?” He heard his mother state teasingly as she took a seat by his side. He let out another groan and rolled over onto his side away from his mother. His family had been picking on him for his little crush because  apparently, he sucked at hiding his feelings. He knew it was all in good  jest, but he knew his family was trying to subtly give him a nudge into at least talking to the man. He was just too embarrassed, what would a living god like that want with some cornfed hick from Indiana?

“Alright Jack, you’ve moped enough.” He heard his dad chuckle as he was pulled up off his beach blanket and thrown over his father’s shoulder. He let out a rather undignified yelp and struggled  to get out of the older man’s grip. He waded into the water and called out to his siblings “Come and get him!” Before chucking him into the water to the whims of his brothers and sisters.

The day progressed much as it had the last few days. He swam and played with his siblings laughing hysterically on particularly strange body surfing wipe outs. Not that he was much better at it but being older did have  its advantages. Though having his younger siblings trying to use him as a  surfboard was not the most fun of games for him. But it made his siblings laugh and  giggle, so he put up with it for a time.

Around lunch time his parents called out for them all to come in so they could get cleaned up for lunch. With the mention of food his sibling cheered and started to make their way back to the beach and to their waiting parents. His younger sister Jane, only a few years behind him reached out and pushed him in front of her. “What are you up to now?” He grunted out as she began to push him through the water.

“There might be a jellyfish!  So, you go first!” She laughed using him as a possible human shield. He rolled his eyes as he made his way forward. There had been no sighting of any swarms or anything  around, so he felt  confident that this was just a measure of futility. He was about to state as much when he ate his words.

He let out a shout of pain as a burning, stinging pain slammed into his right lower leg and wrapped around it. He  immediately scooped his sister up her own shriek gaining them a lot of attention not that he cared at the moment, he just wanted to make sure his sister did not get hit by whatever it was that had made contact with his leg. Using his height to his advantage he made sure his sister was all the way out of the water as he limped onto shore. He made sure to gently place her sister on his feet before he took a few more steps onto shore before he needed to sit down. He flopped over onto his back as tears formed in his eyes. It felt like he had been stung by a hundred bees all in the same localized area,  honestly, he was surprised he had made it back onto the beach instead of collapsing and drowning out in the ocean.

He could hear his parents and  siblings' frantic voices around  him, and he just kept trying to wave them off and away. He managed to grit out that he was alright through taking deep breaths through the pain. He could hear Jane crying and apologizing that it had just been a joke, that she had not meant for something like this to happen to him. He wished he could comfort her but right now he just could not seem to focus on anything except the pain radiating through his leg.

Another voice joined the  cacophony around  him, and he latched onto the calming tone. The voice was smooth and even, a calm in the middle of the  panicked storm of his family. He could hear them asking everyone to take a step back to let him have some space. He felt the sand shift next to him as someone  knelt in the sand beside him. “Hey there,” the calm voice soothed as he took a deep breath and tried to hold back the sob that wanted to break through. “My name is Gabriel, I’m one of the lifeguards on duty and I’m going to help you through this. Can you tell me your name?”

“Jack,” He managed out wetly. He knew he probably looked and sounded like a  blubbering idiot, but this was some of the worst pain he had every had to deal with. As a shadow blocked the sun from his closed  eyes, he managed to crack them open enough to look up at the face he had been daydreaming about for the past few days. He let out a whimper and a hiccup of a sob the  embarrassment mixing with the pain in a nauseating fashion.

“It’ll be alright Jack, I promise.” Gabriel soothed gently. “It’s going to hurt for a  bit, but I promise you will be fine. Now, to properly take care of this I’m going to have to move you is that ok?” He managed to nod his head after a few moments. He was helped into a sitting position by firm, sure hands and then pulled to his feet, supported on the side of the sting, his arm thrown over strong shoulders and a powerful arm around his waist.

“I’ll be taking him to the nearby guard station to help get this taken care of.” He heard Gabriel announce to his family before turning back to him with a much softer voice. “Would you like for one of your parents to be with you?” He nodded at the simple question without thought. The man had asked it without judgement or  condescension . This man would not think any less of him for it and he appreciated it more than he could ever imagine. He heard his father volunteer to come with them, his voice worried but much calmer than it had been before.

The trek to the guard station was probably not at long as it felt. Each step was painful but was eased as much as possible by the man at his side. He was forever  grateful that the man had not just scooped him up and carried him, he had to maintain some of his pride after all. Eventually they were brought into the small guard station where he was placed in a rather comfortable wicker chair.  Finally, within the cool shade of the building he opened his eyes as his father pulled a chair over to sit next to him and take his hand. The station had all windows open and fans gently  circulating the air.

The lifeguard, Gabriel, returned to him passing off a cold bottle of water and a few pills. The questioning look he gave the older man earned him a chuckle. “Just some pain medication and an antihistamine. It’ll help I promise.” Well who was Jack to argue with him over such things? He took the pills and then sipped on the water as Gabriel gathered up some more supplies. Eventually he found himself with his right leg in a plastic bin to catch the  vinegar solution that was being poured down his leg with gentle precision and practice.

This was the first time he really got to have a good look at the wound that had been inflicted upon him. The angry red lines throbbed painfully as a brush was used to remove the stingers but  finally, he felt like he could breathe. He finally let himself relax back into the chair he was in.

“There we go Sunshine, told you that you would be alright.” Gabriel teased with a charming smile. Jack could not help but snort out a laugh at that knowing he probably looked like a right mess right then.

“Yeah I guess so, but now I smell like a salad.” He joked back earning a barked of surprised laughter from the handsome man at his feet. He could hear his father chuckle softly next to him but otherwise the man remained silent. He turned his  attention to his father who had a twinkle in his eye that showed he was up to no good. Oh no, he was not going to let him embarrass him even further in front of Gabriel. “Hey, dad, I think I’m alright now. Can you go check on Mom and make sure she isn’t pacing a hole into the floor and make sure everyone knows I’m not going to be dying?”

“You sure Jack?” His father asked a small frown appearing on his face. “You think you can get back on your own?”

“If it is  alright, I can help him back sir.” Gabriel jumped in a charming smile on his lip. Jack glared at his father who looked like he was thinking of refusing. He understood, he really did that his father did not want to leave him alone after something like this, with a stranger no less. But he knew if his father stuck  around, he might end up wanting to dig himself into a hole in  embarrassment . The opportunity had presented  itself and he did not need his father trying to play matchmaker. “It really would be no trouble.”

“Alright,” his father finally agreed. It really was the logical thing to do. Jack was more than capable of taking care of himself and was certainly old enough to. Besides the rest of the family would be in hysterics if someone did not bring them news soon. “How much longer do you think this will take?”

“About another ten minutes. The sting needs to be treated for 30 minutes with the vinegar solution. After that just a few things to finish and we’ll be on our way.” Gabriel explained his face serious and professional.

“If he isn’t back in 25  minutes, I’m hunting you down boy.” Jack’s father explained dead serious with a look of someone that would follow through with his threat.

“On my honor.” Gabriel stated offering his hand out to his father and shaking it firmly. Only with that did his father finally leave the two of them alone.

“Sorry about that.” Jack sighed as he slouched back into the chair behind him. “He’s a little protective.”

“Nothing wrong with that.” Gabriel chuckled softly as he continued his work. “Though I hope I did not  overstep my  boundaries with my offer. I am the one who asked if you wanted someone here with you...”

“No,  it's alright. I love him, he’s my dad, but sometimes it can be a little much sometimes. Besides, I’m in good hands.” Jack replied with a gentle smile and he could not help but notice how a tint of red crossed the dark cheeks and how he ducked his head slightly. “I mean, you could have just told them how to do this and been on your  way, but you are going out of your way for me, I really appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome,” Gabriel mumbled back clearing his throat as he looked up from his work. “And that was a very brave thing you did for your sister. I know how bad these things can hurt and the only thing you were thinking of was making sure she did not get stung. You were amazing.” Golden eyes met blue and it caused Jack’s breath to catch in his lungs. Was this man who risked his life on the regular for others really complimenting him on something so trivial? Gold eyes moved away from his own as the older man snatched up a towel to wrap his leg in gently as he removed the tub from under his foot and began to gently pat the area dry.

“Not a lot of people could do that,” Gabriel added softly before removing the towel and gently lifting his leg up to better inspect his work. Seemingly satisfied he reached over and snatched up a tube of cream and Jack groaned as the  pain-relieving effects kicked in. “I knew I had the stuff to take care of this here instead of sending them out to buy everything and take extra time. The least I could do for  such a selfless act.”

Next a wrap bandage was wrapped gently around his leg and secured in place. “Now this is just to keep the sand off the wound until we get you back to your rental. Once inside it’ll need to come off. I recommend letting it heal open and I would certainly steer clear of the ocean for a few days.” The man finally finished after clearing his throat and standing. He offered Jack a hand to help him up and he gladly took it.

As they made their way back to the beach house his family had  rented, they made small talk and laughed at stories Jack told of his siblings. The journey was over far too  soon, and he really did not wish to part ways with this amazing man. However, he had to get into the house before his father decided he had waited long  enough, and Gabriel did have a job to do.

“Thank you, Gabriel, for the amazing care.” Jack smiled softly. He watched as the other man blushed once again and looked away slightly.

“It was nothing...no trouble at all...” Gabriel replied sheepishly glancing up at him shyly.

“Is there anything I can do to repay you...dinner perhaps?” Jack asked hopefully his heart skipping a beat when a beautiful smile crossed the older man’s features. He watched as the man reached into a pouch at his side and pulled out a card and pen. He wrote his number on the back of it and handed it to Jack with glittering eyes.

“I get off at six. Give me a ring yah?” The man stated before turning and wandering back onto the beach. “And maybe don’t wait a few days to do it Sunshine, never thought you would ask.” He waved over his shoulder with a cheeky smile and bounce in his step.

Jack could feel the blush that ran through his face at the implications and looked down at the card in his hand. It took him only a few moments before he took off down the bath to the rental house ignoring the stinging in his leg. He could deal with that later, for now he had to get himself ready for a date and hope that his family did not give him too much grief. And even if they did, it would be worth it.


End file.
